Eros' Lament
by Hippo and Friends
Summary: A Kid story. Rated PG-13 for intense themes. Writer: Rhino


Eros' Lament  
By Rhino  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these souls.  
  
  
Kid opened her eyes as the world around her began to materialize. She saw she was on another beach, like so many unsuccessful trips before. The sky was blue, the sea was a darker blue, the sand was yellow, and the vegetation was green. Was this the right world? It certainly was close, at the very least. There was a village like the one he lived in out in the distance. Kid's heart skipped a beat. This was it, this time. He had to be here.   
  
She began her walk toward the village. Kid had been searching for Serge for a very long time. After the defeat of the Time Devourer, she realized her feelings for him. She loved him more than she could love anything else. And after the experience, especially after the burning of Lucca's house, she was certain he would return her love with equal affection. He had to. They had been through so much together.  
  
Finally, she reached the village. This had to be Arni. There were children playing in the center of the town. Tent-huts were what made up the town. There was a market where the children were playing.   
  
"Excuse me," said Kid to one of the children, "but would you know if anybody named Serge lives here?"   
  
"Yep! He lives in the second house to the left of the clearing," said the child.   
  
Kid's heart filled with overwhelming joy. "Thank you!" she cried happily and ran into his house. She noticed no one was there. Was he not home? Then she noticed a stair well.   
  
Mabbe he's upstairs?   
  
She climbed the stairs and reached the top. Her heart sank when she noticed her wasn't there. Where could he be?   
  
Just then, a breeze hit Kid's body. She loved breezes, because they felt so good on her skin. She noticed that the window where the breeze was coming from had curtains covering it. She discarded her jacket and walked over to open them, expecting a better breeze. But when she opened them, she saw nothing she expected. It was Serge, on the dock, with his arms wrapped around the waist of Leena. Kid looked closer, and noticed there were kissing. Her mouth dropped open. Say it ain't so, Serge! Serge and Leena continued to kiss for a long time.   
  
"I love you," said Serge as he placed his hands on Leena's rear.   
  
Serge...no.   
  
Kid closed the curtains. She was shocked beyond belief. Why could she do? She spent ages looking for him, and when she finally found him, he was with another girl.   
  
"Stay calm," said Kid to herself. "You'll find a way to get him back!"   
  
Just then, Serge entered his room to find Kid sitting on his bed.   
  
"Hello, Serge," said Kid with a smile.   
  
Serge was shocked at the site. He didn't know how to respond. "Kid?! What are you doing here?!" was all he could say.   
  
She hopped up and leaped toward him. She threw her arms around him a kissed him. Serge immediately struggled to free himself from the half-naked girl's grasp. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded.   
  
"Serge, I never got a chance to say it, but I loves ya, mate!" she said happily. Serge did not seem happy. Kid's smile faded from her face. "Don't ya love me, Serge?"   
  
"No," he resopnded. "I love Leena. We've been together all our lives."   
  
Kid was speechless. "But Serge.........!"   
  
"No buts. I love Leena. She has been my fried for my whole life. She's a sweet young girl who loves me with all her heart. I just met you. You're a foul-mouthed rodent. And worst of all, you barge into my hut uninvited and I find you sitting on my bed!"   
  
"Serge, please! I love you too. Probably more than Leena ever will!" sobbed Kid.   
  
"Please leave here," ordered Serge. "Serge...." "I mean it. I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but I don't love you. I have a life too, you know."  
  
"Oh, Serge!"   
  
She went over to her discarded jacket and bent down as if to pick it up. Serge looked on in curiosity. She stood up again. Her jacket was still on the ground, but she had definitely picked something up. She turned around, revealing she had a knife. Before Serge could say anything, and before Kid could change her mind, she drove the knife into her stomach.   
  
"No!" cried Serge. But it was too late. She fell to the ground. Serge ran over and held the fallen Kid in his arms."Kid.......why?" asked Serge, paralyzed in shock an horror.  
  
"Because I loved ya, mate," whispered Kid. "I journeyed across countless times and worlds for you. I cried all the time, `cause I couldn't find ya. Loneliness filled me heart. And finally, I find ya, with the Leena girl. Why, Serge, why? After all we've been through? After Sis's house burned down. The love ya gave me there? What about when I was poisoned? Ya stayed by me bedside. And the time I saved ya at "your" grave? We went on an adventure together, across far distances of time and space. We met countless friends and enemies. All those mean nothing to ya?"   
  
Serge didn't know what to say.   
  
"Fine," continued the dying Kid, "fuck ya. Ya don't be givin' a rat's arse aboot me. Your heart's a cold one, mate."  
"Kid.........I'm sorry," Serge finally managed to say.   
  
"Too late, arsehole," responded Kid, whose view of Serge was now fading to black. A single tear rolled down Kid's cheek as she died. 


End file.
